


Daily Special

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Scarred Jason [1]
Category: Jason Dixon - Fandom, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Jason Dixon comes to the Diner you work at almost every evening. One day he finally asks you out...





	Daily Special

Officer Jason Dixon visited the diner almost daily around 5 PM. You served him every time he came casually chit chatting with him. Mainly he was alone eating a burger with fries or the daily special. If he chose the daily special you always tried to present it to him like it was a diamond bracelet hyped on home shopping channel. That was a little thing you shared every time he visited. You liked the laughter your overblown presentations usually caused. By now this was the highlight of your working day.

“Ok, officer Dixon, today we serve freshly picked cos lettuce with a delicious balsamic-sweet-oil-vinaigrette. The main course consists of a t-bone steak with French fries and for desert we have delicious ice cream with chocolate sauce.” You closed with a low bow. After this you looked at him expectantly.  
“Oh, my apologies, I didn’t listen. Can you please repeat what you said”, officer Dixon said with raised eyebrows.  
“Hey, now you’re silly”, you said and laughed.  
“Just kidding”, he answered with a crocked smile.  
You liked this smile. It was so sincere and honest.  
You appreciated these moments since he mostly was rather gloomy and sad sitting there always eating his dinner alone.  
In this moment you remembered, you saw him last week sitting there with Mary Walker.

“How was your date last week”, you asked baldly. “Oh my…, sorry, I don’t even know if it was a date actually.” You wrinkled your nose.  
“Ah, it’s ok”, he said smirking shyly. “It was a date, but it came to nothing. We are just too different, I guess.” He took a sip of his coke.  
“Oh, I am sorry”, you smiled a bit. “But anyways. Do you like the daily special?”  
“Yes, sounds great”, he looked at you again and you turned around passing on his order to the kitchen staff.  
You went behind the counter and kept on looking at officer Dixon form time to time.  
His burning accident must have taken place some six months ago. The scars which where able to heal just left some pale shadows of his burnings. But there were a lot of notable burning scars left on his face, neck and shoulders. You could only imagine how the rest of his body looked like. 

You felt terribly sorry for what had happened to him and you could imagine how he felt inside after all he went through. Being a decent and a rather shy guy anyway, he now must have had even more difficulties to talk to people and to women in particular.  
You watched him that evening when he was talking to Mary Walker. He wanted to appear calm and relaxed but you remembered him being very nervous in your eyes.  
Therefore you were really glad that he was always relaxed in your company and could talk to you easygoing. 

Soon the bell rang and you could bring him his meal.  
“Voila!”, you said and placed his food in front of him. “Enjoy your meal.”  
“Thank you”, he said but kept on looking at you. “You have to work long hours today?”  
“No”, you answered and started to undo your apron. “You were my last guest for today.”  
“So you’re going home?” He now looked down at his meal and took the cutlery into his hands.  
“Well, yes, I guess”, you said. “But…”, you added musing. “…I could join you if you like. I didn’t eat yet.”  
He looked up at you surprised and smiled.  
“Yes, sure”, he said and his eyes started sparkling.  
You went to the kitchen to get some food and came out again with two plates of various delicacies.  
“Wow“, he raised his eyebrows. “You wanna eat all this?”  
“Yes, sure, but as an exception I allow to help yourself to some of these”, you said and pointed to your plates. 

You were eating, talking and laughing and you really enjoyed his company. He was communicative and laid-back and you saw him laughing more than in the last few weeks altogether.  
After that evening you had dinner together at least two times a week and soon you realized what you actually already knew for ages. You liked him. You liked him very much and what was more you started to develop feelings for him. 

One evening after you finished eating he became a bit uneasy and you asked him if he was alright.  
“Yes, all is well”, he said and narrowed his eyes a bit. “I just wanted to ask you something.”  
You rested your lower arms on the table.  
“Ok, shoot”, you said, feeling a bit jittery.  
“I wanted to ask you, if you would like to go on an actual date with me”, he said and lowered his gaze immediately to his empty plate.  
“I thought you’d never ask”, you smiled and tried to catch his gaze. “I really would like to go out with you, Jason.”  
Jason looked up and a sweet, shy smile played around his lips.  
“Great”, he whispered.  
You arranged to meet next Saturday at the cinema. 

The whole Saturday you where jumpy and couldn’t wait for the evening to come. The prospect of seeing Jason Dixon outside the diner gave you pleasurable chills. You were really happy he finally asked you for a date. All the time you felt certain about him liking you but you weren’t sure he also had some deeper feelings for you.

As it was time to go you checked yourself in the mirror for a last time and soon you were heading to the nearby movie theatre.  
When you arrived Jason wasn’t there yet. You always were too early for appointments so you just stood there leaning against a shop window listening to music.  
You closed your eyes and enjoyed one of your favourite songs, silently humming to the tunes.  
When you heard a car door being closed you opened your eyes again. Your vision was blurred slightly until your eyes adjusted to the light.  
You saw Jason heading towards you and your heart skipped a beat.  
He was wearing a plain white shirt and a nicely cut jeans. His eyes were hidden behind dark shades and his hair was styled in a peculiar way. It was spiky and messy and he altogether looked so handsome you had to swallow hard at the sight of him.

“Hello”, he said as he was close enough, taking his shades off.  
“Hi”, you smiled.  
“Shall we get right in”, he asked.  
“Yes, I think the film starts in like…15 minutes.” Damn, you were nervous. You didn’t expect him to have this impact on you. You’ve fallen for him, surely, but somehow your emotions played tricks on you right now, because you totally lost it. His appearance overwhelmed you in a ridiculously intense way.  
Great, you thought, this will be fun, sitting close to him in a darkened theatre, constantly craving to touch him somehow, anyhow, anywhere… Yeah, awesome!

You ordered some drinks and popcorn and entered the cinema hall.  
You sat down and soon the lights went out and the commercials started. You held tight to your popcorn bucket and never stopped putting hands full of popcorn into your mouth. This calmed you down a bit, but you knew if you kept on doing this the popcorn shield would soon be disarmed and you didn’t know what would happen then.  
In your head you told yourself again and again not to be silly and just enjoy the movie. It was a comedy to your relief because it always calmed you down if you could laugh your insecurities away.  
You were chatting about the boring commercials what made you become even calmer.

The movie was funny and both of you laughed a lot. From time to time you noticed him stealing slight glances at you which made you giggle silently. Probably he was even more nervous than you and if so, he could hide it very well.  
Unsurprisingly your bucket was empty by the middle of the movie and you put it away.  
You placed your arm on the arm rest and his lower arm was just millimetres away from yours. Your skin started tingling at the thought of touching his arm with yours, the hairs on his forearm tickling you softly.  
You straightened yourself a bit in your seat and took your arm away briefly starting to fumble with your hair.  
When you placed it back on the armrest his arm suddenly crossed yours and he took your hand entangling his fingers into yours.  
You stared at your united hands and instantly burning heat waves hit you from head to toe.  
He turned his head a bit and came closer, whispering into your ear.  
“I know you are nervous”, he said and you felt his warm breath against the sensitive skin under your ear. “And hell, I am too. Maybe this makes it a bit easier, right?” He squeezed your hand a bit tighter.  
You turned your head towards his face and the tips of your noses almost touched.  
“Yes, this definitely makes it better”, you whispered looking into his eyes.  
He smiled and you both turned away again.  
For the rest of the movie he was holding your hand, stroking your fingers with his from time to time. 

After the movie ended you headed to his car. Since you came by foot he offered you to drive you home.  
“We could walk instead”, you suggested. “I live within walking distance and it’s such a nice evening.” You looked up to cloudless starlit sky.  
“Yes, sure”, he answered and you started walking slowly.  
You talked about the movie which you really enjoyed. While drifting you took his hand since you thought it was your turn to take the initiative.

Ten minutes later you reached your house. You turned to him still holding his hand.  
“Thank you, Jason”, you smiled awkwardly. “It was a great date.” You looked down at your feet feeling like a stupid teenager.  
This was definitely not your first date but your feelings obviously troubled your mind and your sanity.  
“I have to thank”, he said. “Thank you for giving me the chance to spend an evening with you.”  
You stepped closer. The yearning to kiss him rose from second to second.  
Let his hand go and placed your palms on his shoulders. You tiptoed so you where close to his face. He lowered his gaze and his lips where millimetres away from yours.  
You put your hands up to his neck, stroking it tenderly.  
The light stubble on his throat felt amazing against your palms. As you touched his burning scars on the right side of his neck his body tensed a bit.  
Immediately you flinched your hand a bit from this sensitive spot but he lay his hand on yours and held it close to his scars, guiding it up to his burned cheek.  
He closed his eyes and visibly enjoyed your touch on his bruised skin. His eyes were shut tight and his breathing became faster.  
He must have been craving for somebody’s touch for so long because you felt that this little contact left some turmoil inside of him.  
You kept stroking his cheek to his temple and back again. He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on your palm.  
“I need to kiss you now, Jason”, you hushed.  
He brought his lips back in front of yours and whispered in a hoarse voice: “And I need you to kiss me, too.”  
You brought your lips to his straightaway. They were soft and warm and this little contact already sent waves of pleasurable heat across your whole body.  
You parted your lips and softly took his upper lip between them sighing silently and pressing your body closer to his chest. He pulled you even tighter to his body also parting his lips and kissing you more eagerly.  
Your tongues met and a low sigh escaped his lips.  
Your hand enclosed his neck keeping him close to you.  
You felt like you could stand there and keep on kissing this man forever.  
The sweet sensation he caused inside of you was the best feeling you had for ages.  
Slowly his lips wandered from your lips to your cheek and further down to the crook of your neck where he place soft and warm kisses touching your skin slightly with his tongue. His warm breath against your neck caused you shivers.  
At one point he stopped kissing your neck and just let his face rest there, embracing you really tightly and breathing peacefully against your skin.  
You cuddled against him stroking the back of his neck and enjoying this moment of perfect closeness to the fullest.  
When he straightened himself away your heart dropped at the softness of his expression and the tender look in his eyes.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then”, he asked and still held you really close.  
“Yes, definitely”, you answered and placed a last gentle kiss on his lips. “Good night, officer Dixon.” You beamed at him.  
“Good night, sweetheart”, he answered and your bodies separated rather reluctantly.  
You didn’t want to let him go but you knew that you didn’t have to wait for too long until the next day dawned and you could see him again.


End file.
